Milky Way
Milky Way is the Milky Phantom Goddess and ruler of Milky Phantoms. She, along with Blue Moon and Starry Spectra, created Dulcetopia. Physical Appearance Milky Way's body is a lilac purple with blue and magenta rings at the very end of her ghostly tail. She has long horns like many female Milky Phantoms. Her starry hair is fixed into two fluffy pigtails that fall down to where her legs would be. Both her horns and hair have a gradient effect on them, with her horns being lilac, purple, and magenta and her hair being blue, purple, and magenta. She has a white and magenta striped straw on her head that has hair coming out of it like whipped cream. She appears to wear blue makeup on her eyes, which are pink and purple. Unlike the other two deities, Milky Way wears an article of clothing: a scarf that resembles a cloud with sprinkles around her neck and two long rainbows. Personality Milky Way's personality is considered as sweet as can be, but it would be unwise of someone to mistake this for a lack of strength. When push comes to shove, Milky can be strict if needed, however she prefers the softer approach first, especially when it comes to her dearest friends. Her independence and loyalty make her an ideal leader, though her stubbornness can be both a strength and weakness. Dulcetopia Lore According to legend, Starry Spectra, Milky Way the Milky Phantom , and Blue Moon the Gelato God, all worked together to make Dulcetopia after seeing Earth. After finishing the planet, they created two halves in their likeness and instructed them to reproduce. Before they knew it, Dulcetopia became a lively place, with the three species living mostly in harmony with each other...until one day... Spectra wanted to take all credit for the creation of Dulcetopia. Milky Way and Blue Moon didn't understand what the fuse was about, but found it quite egotistic that she'd want literally all the credit for something they've made together. This turned into a fight, with Milky Way and Blue Moon tried to reason with her in the most polite way possible. Spectra wasn't hearing any of it. As "compensation" she consumed half of Dulcetopia, killing a good portion of the residents in the process. This angered the two deities and they turned against her, banishing her inside a black hole for years to brood on her actions. It is heavily implied that Milky Way did not want to punish Spectra this severely. The only reason why she recommended this to Blue Moon was because Spectra's blinding greed and jealousy could have led her to cause serious damage to other parts of the universe, leading to an unfixable imbalance. Relationships '''Starry Spectra: '''Milky Way feels remorse for what she has done to her, but is well aware that she would not forgive her for it for possibly a long time. Spectra takes advantage of this by constantly reminding Milky of what she has done to her, which the latter has learned to not take to heart. '''Blue Moon: '''Milky Way and Blue Moon have always been close friends. This friendship eventually blossomed into romance which turned into marriage, much to Spectra's disgust. '''Milkington Von Chocolate: '''Adores him as if she were her own son.